Tadashi?
by tadashifandomgirl
Summary: ok so i made this story because I'm in denial about Tadashi's death. it's been about three months since Hiro formed big hero 6 and he is visting the hospital to get a check up when he notices a man on his way out that seems kind of strange because he cant remember anything. the next day he meets the man but is in complete shock to find out who he really is. Crappy summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I thought of doing this story just because I'm in denial. Hope you enjoy.**

"Back again Hamada?" the doctor asked as Hiro propped himself up on to the examining table.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Can't seem to stop getting hurt." The doctor pulled on gloves and walked over to Hiro.

"Well that's not good now is it?" he asked rhetorically.

"I guess not." Hiro responded.

"What seems to be the problem now?"

"Well I have sharp pains in my ankle every time I put pressure on it." He said.

"Did you ever think it was maybe just a sprain and that you should just keep off it?" the doctor asked while looking at Hiro's semi-swollen ankle.

"Yeah but I really need it to get better quickly. I was just wondering if there was any thing that you could do." Hiro said. The doctor sighed.

"There isn't really anything I can do besides tell you to keep off of it and hope that it heals quickly." The doctor explained. Hiro looked down in sorrow and slid off the table wincing in pain as his foot hit the floor.

"Thanks," Hiro said. "I'll be back again." He opened the door and walked out. He was walking down the hall when he noticed in a room that there was a young man sitting up in his bed looking out the window. Hiro couldn't see his face but was uneasy about who this person was.

"Hello?" a nurse asked, as she was about to walk into the room. Hiro jumped

"I'm sorry. I wasn't going to do anything wrong." He explained. "I was just wondering what he was in here for."

"Well I can't really tell you anything besides that he cant really remember who he is." She told him. "Its really sad."

"Yeah." Hiro looked down at the floor. "Will he get better?"

"We are hoping so but he hasn't really shown any signs of remembering anything." She said.

"Oh. Well I should be getting home." Hiro said and waved goodbye to the nurse who politely smiled at him. She walked into the room.

"Is they're anything you need today?" she asked the man. He turned and looked at her.

"Whom were you just talking to?" he asked.

"A young man who was just on his way home. Why?" she walked over to the heart monitor and wrote down his vital signs.

"I don't really know. But his voice sounded familiar." He looked down at his hands and as the nurse gave him a worried look.

"Do you want to meet him?" she asked. He looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Sure." The nurse quickly walked out of the room and down the hall to see if she could catch up to Hiro. When she didn't find him she talked to a receptionist to see if they knew he was. After she finally got the info needed she called him.

Hiro was just about to climb onto the back of Baymax and fly home when his phone began ringing. It was an unknown number but he still answered it anyways,

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Hi is this Hiro Hamada?" the lady asked.

"Yes who is this?" Baymax turned and looked at Hiro who just waved his hand for him to stay quiet.

"I'm the nurse you met when you were asking about the young man in the hospital."

"Oh, yeah. What's the matter?"

"While I was just wondering if you would like to meet him." Hiro paused before responding due to the confusion of how it turned out like this.

"Umm I don't really know. Why?"

"Well because he over heard us talking and he said you sounded familiar. I don't know if it's because you show up here a lot or if he met you before. But either way I would like to see if you guys were to meet that it could trigger some of his memories." She explained.

"Well I guess I can."

"Great when would be a good time for you?" she asked him.

"I suppose tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok then I will meet you in the lobby around three. Sound good?"

"Yeah." He was unsure if this was really safe but re-thought it when he remember they would be in a hospital and hospitals were suppose to be really safe.

"Ok bye." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Baymax asked.

"A nurse she wants me to meet one of her patients." He climbed onto Baymax and they flew off.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Baymax asked as they flew over San Fransokyo.

"Sure then you can scan the man and see if there's something the doctors couldn't notice." They landed in the alleyway and walked into the garage to remove Baymax's armor. The rest of the night was slow since Hiro had homework to catch up on and upgrading on Baymax to do but when it was finally nighttime he started feeling nervous. He wasn't sure he was going to talk about with the patient or what they were even going to do. He tried to push the thought away as he went to bed but couldn't help but feel lost and in need of help. He wished that Tadashi were here to calm him down and give him ideas on what to say or do.

It was about two forty when Hiro finally woke up when he looked at his clock and noticed the time he jumped out of bed and yelled 'ow' to activate Baymax. The balloon man inflated and said his greeting. Hiro threw on his sweatshirt and headed down stairs. He quickly ate a bowl of cereal and ran to the garage with Baxmax waddling behind him as fast as his short legs allowed him to. Hiro assembled Baymax's armor and they flew off to the hospital. It was about three fifteen when they both walked into the lobby. Some people gave them weird looks due to Baymax and his strange armor. The nurse jumped up from her chair when they walked up to her.

"What is that?" she exclaimed pointing at Baymax.

"Sorry about this." Hiro said. "This is Baymax a robotic nurse that my brother built."

"If he is a nurse why does he look like that?"

"Because it makes it easier to get here."

"How so?" she asked in confusion.

"Well because he can fly." He said like it was obvious.

"Well I can't let you in the room until you do something about him." she explained while scanning her eyes over the robot.

"Do you have some where I could put his armor then?" he asked looking around the lobby.

"Yeah I hope so." She said and went to talk to another nurse. She walked back up to them.

"You can put it in one of our empty conference rooms." She led the way to a room and opened the door for them. After they had gotten all the armor off the nurse was relieved when she saw how Baymax really looked.

"He's like a walking balloon." She exclaimed. Hiro chuckled at her.

"Yeah every one seems to think that." He said. They began their walk down the hall to the patient's room.

"How did your brother make this?' she asked while poking at Baymaxs arm.

"While he was a student at SFIT and made Baymax there in hopes of making a difference in the world."

"What do you mean by 'was'. Didn't he like it at SFIT?" she asked and Hiro's head slightly dropped.

"He did he loved it there. He would come home and talk non stop about the amazing things he did." The nurse gave him a small worried look. "But there was a fire and thanks to my brother being stubborn he ran inside to save the professor." He paused.

"I'm sorry." She said already knowing what was coming next.

"He shouldn't have died that day." He said as tears poked out the corner of his eye. The nurse gave a small gasp startling Hiro a little. He looked up at her face.

"The guy that you are meeting today was at that fire." She looked down at Hiro.

"Ok and why does that shock you so much?" he asked with a tone of anger for being scared like that.

"Maybe he knew your brother." She stopped in front of the door of the patient's room. Hiro looked inside and noticed that once again the man was sitting up looking out the window.

"Good evening." The nurse walked into the room and Hiro slowly trailed behind her. The man turned around and looked at Hiro but Hiro still couldn't see his face because of the light shinning in from the window.

"This is the boy from yesterday. The one you were asking about." She walked to the monitor and wrote down his vital signs.

"Hello." He gave a small wave.

"Hi I'm Hiro." Hiro waved back.

"I would tell you my name if I could remember it." He chuckled and the nurse glared at him for saying that. "Come over here the sun is pretty bright. I bet you cant even see with it shinning in your eyes like that." He waved Hiro over to the other side of the bed and Hiro listened.

"How old are you?" he asked Hiro.

"I'm fourteen." He said. The light was starting to shift as Hiro walked up to the man revealing his face. Hiro's heart seemed to have dropped to the floor as he noticed the man's face was his brother's.

"What's the matter you seem like you have seen a ghost?" the nurse said with a small smile. Hiro turned to Baymax who was still standing near the doorway.

"Come here Baymax." Hiro beckoned. His voice was shaky.

"Yes Hiro?" he asked.

"Wow what is that?" the man marveled at Baymax.

"Scan him." Hiro said while pointing at the man.

"Wait what?" the nurse asked in surprise. "What do you mean scan him?" she ran over to Hiro's side almost ready to drag him out of the room until Baymax scanner noise went off only for a second.

"What did you just do?" the nurse asked standing next to the robot. Baymax looked at her with his big black eyes.

"Tadashi." He said and pointed his round hand at the man. Hiro's eyes filled with tears.

"T-tadashi?" he questioned. The man looked at him in confusion.

"Who's Tadashi?" he looked around the room at every ones faces for an answer.

"You are." Hiro said.

"How do you know that?" the nurse asked.

"Baymax is able to scan everyone for there health needs and when Tadashi built him he had him scan him. Baymax automatically saved his info." Hiro looked at his brother's face, which was still shocked and scared. "Which means that you are my brother."

"How can that be?" the nurse questioned. Hero pulled out his wallet from his pants pocket and took out a picture of Tadashi and held it up to next to his brother's face. She gasped at the similarity.

"I just met you and now your saying I'm your brother?" Tadashi asked.

"No we didn't just meet. We met when I was born. We met fourteen years ago." Hiro explained. Tadashi looked down in shock.

"How?" he questioned to himself.

**A/N ok well there's chapter one I hope you enjoyed. If you liked it review follow or favorite. Bye until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N all the questions asked in the reviews should be answered in this chapter. Thank you followers and favorites.**

Tadashi was sitting up in his bed holding a mirror in front of his face. He looked from the picture Hiro had left him then to his reflection. He admitted they did look alike besides the burn mark scars on his face. He brought his hand up and felt the scar trying to remember what it was like before he turned out like this. He heard a knock on the door and quickly shoved the mirror under his pillow.

"Come in," he said. The door creaked open and Hiro slowly poked his head in.

"Is it ok if I visit you again?" Hiro asked while opening the door the rest of the way.

"Sure, Hiro." He said gesturing to the chair next to the bed. Hiro walked to the chair and set his bag down while being followed by Baymax.

"So Hiro how did you make that?" Tadashi asked looking at Bayamx.

"Oh actually I didn't make him." he said.

"Then who did?" Tadashi asked

"You did." Tadashi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it." He gasped.

"Yeah I can even show you the videos of you testing him out." Hiro walked over to Baymax and pulled him to Tadashi's bedside.

"Show him the videos you showed me." Hiro said. Baymax's chest started to play the videos of Tadashi's experiments.

"Wow it's so weird." Tadashi said. Hiro chuckled at him.

"Which part?" he asked.

"Me making a robotic nurse. I can't remember any of it. It's so frustrating." He said with a troubled painful look on his face.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Hiro sighed and fell back into his chair.

"I'm sorry Hiro." Hiro looked up at his brother.

"You didn't mean to lose your memory."

"I know but I should have had an identification card on me."

"Well you did." Hiro said. "But it kind of got burned." Tadashi nodded his head in acknowledgement. It was quiet for a little bit but then Hiro began to search for something in his bag.

"What did you bring today?" Tadashi asked. Hiro pulled out a brown book and handed it to Tadashi.

"It's pictures of you me and Aunt Cass." Hiro said. Tadashi opened the book to a picture of him and Hiro messing around with a small robot.

"Were you always into robotics?" Tadashi asked.

"Well I started getting into it after I noticed how you liked it so much." Hiro explained.

"So Hiro what grade are you in?" Hiro looked at his brother weirdly because of how random the question was.

"I'm a freshman." He stated.

"Wow your in high school already that's awesome." Tadashi exclaimed. Hiro chuckled at his brother who gave him a confused look as if he had said something wrong.

"No not high school. College." Tadashi looked at Hiro in amazement.

"How are you so smart?" he questioned.

"While your smart too. You graduated high school at the age of sixteen."

"Yeah but you graduated when you were thirteen!" Hiro looked puzzled at Tadashi. He never told him what age he finished high school at.

"How did you know I was thirteen when I graduated?" Hiro asked. Tadashi's eyes widened at the fact that he remembered something and looked at Hiro with tears poking the edges of his eyes.

"I-i remembered?" he questioned to Hiro who was now standing out of his chair in shock.

"Tadashi." A ladies voice called snapping the both of them out of their shock. They both looked at the doorway to see Aunt Cass standing in it with her hand covering her mouth and tears running down her face.

"Hi." He said with a small wave. "Your our Aunt Cass right?" her face became pale and it looked as if she were about to faint in the door way until Baymax waddled over to her and helped lead her to a chair. Hiro walked over to her and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Tadashi didn't bother asking since he didn't feel it was he place to ask but when he noticed that Aunt Cass began to cry more then she already was he figured Hiro had told her on how he didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry." He leaned over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and couldn't help but to cry even more.

"It's ok." She said between sobs. Hiro looked down at the floor to try and hide the fact that he was close to crying with her.

"Umm, Aunt Cass." Tadashi started and they both looked back to Tadashi. "I remembered a little just before you came into the room." Hiro wiped away his tears.

"Yeah he remembered how I graduated high school at thirteen before I even told him." Hiro explained.

"Then there is still hope?" she asked.

"There is always hope." A strange voice said and they all turned their heads to see a doctor walking into the room he looked to be in at least his forties because of his gray hair and the bags under his eyes. He walked over to Tadashi's monitor to look at his vitals.

"He should start to remember some stuff. It may take a while though." He said.

"How did he even lose his memories?" Aunt Cass asked.

"It's called traumatic amnesia. He must have taken a hard blow to the head by an object in the fire. Maybe a piece of debris fell on him." He explained.

"How long will it last?" Hiro questioned.

"Well normally it's at most seven days but for Tadashi's case it is very rare for it to last this long." The doctor said.

"How can we help?" Aunt Cass and Hiro asked in synch.

"Have short conversations with him if they are to long he will become uncomfortable and most likely confused. It's a very overwhelming situation to go through." They nodded their heads.

"So if he remembers little things does that mean his memory is coming back?" Hiro asked.

"Those little memories that he is recalling are called 'memory islands' it shows signs that he is coming out of the amnesia." They all relaxed at the thought of Tadashi regaining his memory. The doctor lifted the blanket from Tadashi's legs revealing huge dark burn scars. Aunt Cass and Hiro cringed a little and gasped in horror.

"How do they feel today?" the doctor asked Tadashi.

"Well they don't hurt anymore." He chuckled.

"Do you think you can start physical therapy sometime in the next week?" Tadashi looked down at his feet and slowly wiggled them back and forth.

"Maybe." He responded.

"Wait why does he need therapy for his legs?" Hiro asked.

"Because he has been bed ridden for about three months now and lost a lot of muscle from not using them." Hiro made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded his head. "I'll be checking in on you soon Tadashi." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

"Well it's good you will be able to walk soon, then you can come home and we can work on recovering your memory there." Aunt Cass said with a small smile. Tadashi's face changed to a worried look.

"What's the matter?" Hiro asked.

"Well I don't want to be a bother on you guys." He said.

"How would you be a bother?" Hiro looked at his brother with curious eyes.

"Because I can't remember anything and I will just get in your guys way if I need help."

"Well were family we will help you no matter where and what we are doing." Aunt Cass ruffled Tadashi's hair as she spoke. He gave her a smile that only lasted for a moment before it turned back in to a frown.

"Where do you I mean we live anyways?" Tadashi asked. They had completely forgot that they never even told him.

"Above the lucky cat café." Aunt Cass said.

"I think I have been there the pastries and cookies are always soo good." A smile spread across Tadashi's face as he remembered the selection of sweets.

"I make all those and I own that cafe." Aunt Cass said.

"Really?" Tadashi practically yelled.

"You're starting to remember more?" Hiro questioned. Tadashi nodded his head yes. Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi and gave him a hug. Tadashi accepted it but had an uncomfortable look on his face. Aunt Cass grabbed Hiro's hoody and pulled him away.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"He probably still doesn't feel comfortable with getting hugged by someone he just recently met." She scolded him. He looked back at Tadashi and noticed the look on his face.

"Sorry Tadashi." He pouted. Tadashi let out a sigh of relief and gave Hiro a reassuring smile to show he was ok.

"I wish I could feel as comfortable around you guys as you guys do with me."

"Soon you will but for now you should probably rest and not get over whelmed." Aunt Cass said and got out of her chair.

"Are you guys going to leave for the day?" Tadashi asked kind of depressed. He liked having someone to talk to besides the nurses and doctors who just pity him.

"Well I am I don't know about Hiro." She said. Hiro took her seat.

"I'll stay with you Tadashi." He said.

"Ok well I got to get back to the café. Hiro be home before it gets dark. Bye Tadashi." She waved at him while walking out the door and he waved back.

"So do you really want to sit in a boring hospital room with me?" Tadashi asked looking over at Hiro.

"Yeah I have nothing better to do." He leaned back in the chair and turned on the TV.

"What about your homework?"

"It was easy I finished it all in class."

"While the teacher was talking?" Tadashi questioned.

"Yeah they all know I'm a above average student and let me get away with not paying attention."

"Ok." The room was silent besides the TV and Tadashi was starting to get an feeling in his stomach.

"Hey Hiro?" Hiro turned his head to face his brother.

"Yeah dashi?"

"Where are our parents?" Hiro felt his stomach drop to the floor.

"They aren't here anymore." Tadashi looked puzzled at first but realized that something must have happened to them.

"Are they dead?" he asked

"Yeah." Hiro sighed. Tadashi's head dropped.

"How did they die?" he asked.

"In a accident."

"I'm sorry." Tadashi said. Hiro chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I can't help you cope through it."

"It's ok Tadashi they died when I was three I don't remember anything about them." Hiro explained.

"That's depressing." Tadashi breathed.

"I guess it is."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud." Tadashi gasped.

"No its ok it is pretty depressing."

"Ok we need a different subject" Tadashi ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Hiro stretched out on his chair.

"So do I have any friends?" Tadashi asked.

"Nope. You're a nerd why would you have any friends?" Hiro asked with sarcasm. Tadashi eyes widened in horror.

"Are you being serious?" he questioned.

"No I was just messing with you. You have four friends. There just as big of nerds as you are." Hiro laughed.

"Hiro you probably shouldn't mess with a man who cant remember anything before the moment he woke up in the hospital burned." Tadashi said trying to calm his breathing down. Hiro's face went serious.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about it, I forgot that." Hiro face looked as if he were about to cry.

"No it's ok I was just a little shocked and slightly disappointed." He gave a small smile.

"Do they know about me?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think they will ever visit some time soon?"

"They do want to their just worried it might over whelm you."Hiro stated.

"That makes sense. When do you think I can meet them?"

"When ever your ready."

"How about tomorrow then?" he asked. Hiro looked at his brother in shock. He didn't think that his brother would be this eager to see his friends again even though he doesn't remember anything about them.

"Sure I guess." He said. "Are you sure that your ready?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm not like one of those other amnesia victims who doesn't even want to be around the people who call him family."

"True." Hiro chuckled. "Baymax contact honey, go go, wasabi, and Fred." Baymax nodded his head and his chest showed their pictures while he was contacting them. Tadashi lightly sat up and tried to get a better look of what they looked like.

"Those are my friends?" he asked.

"Yeah. There a hand full when you're not around." Hiro chuckled.

"How so?"

"Well because I'm not used to people like them."

"Oh."

"Your friends have been contacted and will be here tomorrow around twelve."

"Thank you Baymax." Hiro patted the robots shoulder.

"It's getting dark." Tadashi noted as he looked out the window to the sunset.

"I guess that means I should get home."

"Yeah before Aunt Cass starts calling the hospital asking where you are." Tadashi chuckled.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah see you later Hiro." Hiro picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Do you want to hang onto the picture book for me until tomorrow?" Hiro asked pointing at the book.

"Oh sure."

"Ok bye Tadashi." Tadashi waved to Hiro as he walked out of the hospital room. He picked up the picture book off the table next to him and looked through the pictures laughing at the ones with Hiro and him acting like dorks. He flipped through the pages and landed on a picture of him around the age of ten holding a little toddler Hiro. He noticed that both of them weren't smiling and found it strange since in all the others they were. He looked at the date and went back through the other pictures date and found out they were all about four months after the one was taken.

_Was this after they had moved in with their Aunt? After there parents had died? _Tadashi thought to himself. The thought of not knowing made his head hurt in a pain so sharp he felt he was going to pass out. He leaned over in his bed and reached for the remote to call for a nurse but before he could even put his finger on it he started having blurred vision. He could hear his heart on the monitor beeping faster as he became more scared of what was happening to him. Images started flowing through his head. They were quick and seemed to be of his life and appeared with more pain.

"Some one help me!" he yelled. A nurse burst trough the door and lifted Tadashi back to an up straight position.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It hurts it hurts so bad." Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut and held his hands to his head.

"Tadashi opened your eyes." The nurse said.

"No I cant see when there open!" he yelled.

"Tadashi let me see them." She demanded he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the nurse. Everything was clear like nothing had happened.

"There normal again." He said looking down at his hands. "The pain is gone also." The nurse looked at him confused.

"What were you doing before this happened?"

"I was just looking through the picture book my brother had brought to me." He said pointing to the book on the floor. "I started having strange visions."

"What type of visions?"

"It was like my life was flashing before my eyes." He explained.

"Memories?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you remember anything before the fire?" she asked. He looked down at his lap.

"I think I remember me walking with Hiro in a lab." He looked at the nurse hoping she would know what to say and have an explanation.

"Do you want me to call your family back to be with you?" She asked standing back up straight.

"No I will just tell Hiro about it tomorrow when he comes again." He rested his head back in the pillow.

"Are you going to be ok?" the nurse asked while stepping to the door.

"Yeah." She closed the door and the room became silent again. Tadashi looked out the window down to the garden of the San Fransokyo hospital. He really wanted to remember more so he could get out of this hospital. Maybe seeing his friends tomorrow will trigger enough memories to be considered normal again and he could go home and not be awkward.

**A/N sorry about the crappy ending I haven't really worked on how ending a chapter should be but anyways I hope that this chapter cleared up some questions you guys had. Thanks for reading until next time! ( ^ )/****{Bye, bye]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry its been so long that I had updated school is crazy this semester and every time I would try and work on my story my family would ask me to do stuff for them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"TADASHI!" the door to Tadashi's hospital room swung open startling him from his reading

"Hey guys." He said with a wave. They all walked over to his bed and surrounded him. He sank down in his spot, looking a little wary of the four, somewhat strangers in his room.

"So how have you been feeling?" Honey lemon asked.

"I guess I could be better." He said shyly. "Do you guys know where Hiro is?"

"I'm back here Tadashi!" Tadashi looked to the back of the small crowd in his room to see a small hand waving. The older brother couldn't help but to laugh at Hiro's height predicament. Wasabi and Fred moved over to allow Hiro to walk up to his brother.

"What's up?" Hiro asked. Tadashi was about to tell him but noticed that everyone was inventively staring at him.

"Umm, can I speak to Hiro alone?" he asked trying not to sound mean for not letting them in on what he was about to say. They nodded their heads and one by one walked into the hallway shutting the door as the last of them walked out.

"What is it?" Hiro asked again.

"After you left last night I was looking through your picture book when I came upon a picture that troubled me a little." He grabbed the book off the table and flipped though the pictures to the page. He showed it to Hiro.

"I don't remember this picture." Hiro said while grabbing it to get a better look.

"I think it was after our parents had died."

"Why do you say that?" Hiro asked hoping that maybe Tadashi had remember them.

"Because look at how young and sad we are. Also the date in the next picture isn't taken until about four months afterwards."

"Ok then and why does this bother you so much?"

"Well after I looked at it I started to get what seemed like a really bad headache until I couldn't see and it got more painful. I thought I was dying because suddenly I was seeing visions in my head."

"What were they about?" Hiro asked.

"Well from what I could tell I was with you in some sort of lab."

"Your _nerd lab_?"

"I don't know but there were other people there that I couldn't really see. They were all different though both in stature and in there technology." Tadashi explained.

"I think I can help you figure out who they were if you want to know." Hiro said and walked to the door. "Tadashi meet your nerd friends." He pulled open the door and they came tumbling in onto the floor. Hiro jumped back to not get crushed and Tadashi sat further up in his bed to get a look to see if they were all ok.

"Hi again Tadashi." They all gave small waves and awkward looks besides from go-go who just wanted them to get off of her.

"Guys you will need to introduce yourselves again." Hiro stated helping go-go off the floor.

"Sure." Go-go said whipping the dirt off her pants. "I'm go-go Tamago." She held out her hand to Tadashi for him to shake.

"Hi um go-go." Tadashi smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm honey lemon." She said all bubbly as she held out her hand.

"Hi." he said while wondering why all these people had such weird names.

" Hey Tadashi I'm wasabi."

"Ok I don't mean to be rude to your parents for choosing your names but seriously what were they thinking?" Tadashi finally asked. The group looked around at each other in shock then began to laugh.

"Well actually our parents didn't name us with these weird names it was actually Fred's idea." Wasabi said pointing to the tall blonde male who was nose deep in a comic book. He looked up at the group after hearing his name being spokem.

"Oh is it my turn to introduce myself?" he shoved the comic into his pocket and hopped towards Tadashi's bedside with his hand out to shake. "The names Fred." Tadashi shook his hand but yanked it away when he felt a weird buzz along his palm.

"What was that?" he asked rubbing his palm. Fred leaned over holding his stomach, laughing like a hyena. Go-go punched Fred's shoulder.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi I forgot that this thing was even still on my hand." He laughed. Everyone gave a small sigh and a glare at Fred who just kept chuckling.

" Um what should we do now?" Tadashi asked nervously looking over the people in his room.

"We could share stories of how we all first met and help you remember stuff." Honey lemon offered.

"Yeah that will work." He said. "I was actually hoping we could do something involving my memory."

"Great. Well you didn't meet most of us until you entered SFIT but you did meet Fred in high school." Wasabi stated. Tadashi nodded his head like he had always known but everyone knew he was just going along with what they said.

"YEAH! I remember that day like it was yesterday." Fred yelled. Tadashi gave him a small look of disapproval. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"Get on with the story Fred." Go-go insisted.

"Right ok so-"

***Start of flashback***

'The school day was almost over!' Fred thought as he walked down the halls nose deep in a comic book like normal. He was walking unbelievably slow, irritating the people who were in a rush, and dodging the people walking in the opposite direction. He was about to turn the corner down another hall until he was knocked down to the floor. He shielded his comic book taking the full blow of the fall onto his back.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." The boy who just knocked him over exclaimed while picking up the papers and books he had dropped. The boy seemed to be freds age but he looked younger? Maybe it was because of the baseball cap he was wearing? Fred thought.

"Nah, it's ok I should have been watching where I was going." he admitted. Fred helped the boy pick up the rest of his papers and set them into his arms on top of the already high enough stack he had.

"I should probably not walk down the hall way while being into one of my robotics books." The boy laughed. 'Why was this kid reading robotic books? Why not comic's or something more suited to his age?' Fred thought.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada." He stated as he reached his hand out for Fred to shake while balancing his things in one hand. Fred looked at his open hand and gave a small chuckle.

"This is how I shake hands." He said grabbing Tadashi's hand and rolling it in a fist then bumping it with his own fist and dragging it back behind his head while making a sound probably meant for an explosion. Tadashi stood there puzzled for a moment then began to chuckle.

"My names Fred by the way." Fred said pointing his thumb to his chest.

"Nice to meet you Fred." The warning bell rung startling the two of them back into remembering they were still in school.

"I'll see you around?" Fred asked as they slowly started walking in the opposite directions.

"Yeah of course. Bye Fred." Tadashi said while waving until he had nearly lost balance of the books again. Fred chuckled at the random boy and began to think of nicknames that suited him.

***End of flashback***

He chuckled at remembering the day. "You were so awkward Tadashi all you kept doing was saying sorry over and over again when we saw each other again."

"Yeah that sounds like me." Tadashi chuckled.

"Ok who's next?" Fred asked. " I vote go-go!" he yelled. She groaned in disapproval and punched Fred's arm.

"Fine me and Tadashi met basically the same way me and Hiro met. I almost killed him riding my bike." She blew a bubble that popped with a cracking noise that made everyone silent.

"Ok, is that really all that happened?" Tadashi asked curiously.

"Yep. Short and sweet." She said.

"Ok my turn." Honey lemon squealed while ignoring Go-go's story.

***Start of flashback***

The sun was shining in through the windows of the SFIT cafeteria and honey lemon was sitting by her self enjoying the time she had to study. She was just about finished with her notes and ready to leave for the library until a chair across from her was pulled out and a young man sat at the table. He wore a gray T-shirts with the SFIT logo across it and a pair of khaki's. He pulled out his books and began writing down his own notes. Honey lemon really wanted to say hello to the man since it was her first time she had even ever seen him but was to shy. The boy looked up from his books to honey lemon. She quickly looked back down at her papers.

"Hi." The man said. Honey lemon swung her head up so fast she could have sworn if she did it any quicker she would have gotten whiplash.

"Hi." She smiled and he smiled back. Her face blushed red and she looked back down at her papers again.

"What's your major?" he asked.

"I think it's better to ask names first." She chuckled.

"Yeah that's probably a better idea." He laughed with her.

"While you can call me Aiko but call me honey." She said. He looked at her puzzled.

"That's a pretty name" he said sarcastically. She chuckled.

"Yeah everyone in my family thinks it suits me and I agree with them." She explained.

"How so?" he asked.

"I'll answer after you tell me your name."

"I'm Tadashi Hamada."

"Nice to meet you. I like the name because honey is sweet and everyone thinks that I'm sweet." She smiled.

"Ok." He went back to writing down notes so honey lemon thought it was probably the best time to leave. She packed up her bag and began to walk away until she felt a slight tug on her bag. She turned around to see that Tadashi's hand was a hold of it.

"I'll see you around then?" he asked looking slightly disappointed that she was leaving.

"Of course. Bye Tadashi." She said all bubbly and walked away. It was right as soon as she was for sure out of Tadashi's sight that she leaned up against the wall, trying to mentally calm herself down and remove the blush from her face. She was definitely going to see him again she thought and gave a small giggle.

***End flashback***

Tadashi looked back up at honey lemon in confusion.

"What wrong Tadashi? Do you not believe me?" she asked nervously as her faced turned red from being awkward.

"How did you become honey lemon then?" he asked.

"Fred." She said nonchalantly.

"But why 'lemon'" Tadashi asked looking over at Fred.

"While when I met honey she seemed to really fit her name but then one day I had pushed her to far beyond her limits and she finally cracked." He explained. " It was so frightening at the time but then it hit me that her name didn't suit her anymore so I added the lemon because of the sour part of her personality." Tadashi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Ok last but not the least wasabi." Fred said pointing to the man who had been quietly sitting in the back of the room listening to the stories and the yammering.

"Ok well I guess as long as this is suppose to help you." He said while standing up straighter. "It was during the late winter months and this year we had actually got a pretty bad snow fall."

***Start flashback***

Wasabi looked up in to the snow filled night sky and sighed while also trying to put his key into the door to unlock it. He wasn't to happy about having to drive in this weather but there was no other way, all the buses had ended for the night. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. As he was driving down the road he noticed that the visibility was becoming worse and that when he slowed down even the slightest bit h would drift. He was about to turn down right until his headlights came upon a man walking across the street. He quickly turned his wheel to avoid hitting the man when he finally came to a stop after drifting through the street he climbed out of his car to check on the man he just about hit.

"Hey I'm so sorry I didn't see you walking across the street. If I had I would have stopped." Wasabi pleaded.

"No it's ok. It's understandable in this weather." The man said as he walked up to wasabi. "How's your car did it hit anything?" he asked. Wasabi looked back at his car.

"I think it ok." He said. The man gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok well sorry about that." The man said and began to walk up onto the sidewalk.

"It's ok, have a goodnight." Wasabi was about to get back into his car until he noticed the man seemed to be a little confused.

"Do you know your way home?" wasabi asked. The man turned around.

"I normally do but some of the street signs are all covered with snow." He said gesturing to the sign across the street.

"I know the streets like the back of my hand. I could give you a ride." Wasabi offered.

"No its ok I'll find my way eventually." The man chuckled.

"No it's the least I can do since I almost killed you a few minutes ago."

"I was taught well enough to remember not to get into the car with strangers." The man said sarcastically. Wasabi laughed at his response.

"Well my name is wasabi no-ginger but you can just call me wasabi. I go to SFIT. Now were not that much of strangers." The man chuckled and walked next to wasabi.

"I'm Tadashi and I also go to SFIT." Wasabi looked at little shocked. Tadashi looked like he was still only a teenager Wasabi thought as he looked over the boy.

"So Tadashi where were you heading at this time of night?" wasabi asked as they climbed into the warm car.

"Well I was heading back home probably just likes all the other people out here." He said, buckling himself in. wasabi gave a chuckle at Tadashi's response. "do you know about the lucky cat café?" Tadashi asked. Wasabi looked up out the window trying to remember.

"I might have passed that place a few times." He said and began to drive down the road. "Is that where you live?" he asked.

"Yeah well we don't live in the café but in the apartment upstairs."

"Makes sense." Wasabi said. They turned down a few more blocks.

"How can you even tell where you're going in this stuff?" Tadashi asked squinting his eyes out the window as if it would help him see more clearly.

"Well I have been up north and normally when you head up there, there's more snow." Tadashi nodded his head and stared out the window again.

"Oh there it is." He said pointing to the faint glow of the lucky cat café. The lights were still on which must have meant that Aunt Cass was sitting downstairs waiting for Tadashi to get home. They pulled up across the street and Tadashi climbed out.

"Hey if you ever stop by ask to for me I'll give you a discount." Tadashi said

"I'll hold you to that." He responded. Tadashi shut the door and walked across the street, waving goodbye. As soon as he walked through the door wasabi noticed a women walk up to him and give him a huge hug and then a small boy ran out from a room and jumped into Tadashi's arms. Wasabi laughed at the scene and put his car into drive and drove home.

***End flashback***

"Wow you all had such unique." he paused and looked up at go-go for the less enthusiastic flashback. "Stories I just really wish I could actually remember them in my head." They all sighed and dropped their heads slightly.

"Well we just have to keep trying." Honey said trying to lift the group's spirit. They all gave her a half-hearted smile. Tadashi leaned over in bed catching every ones attention.

"What's the matter Tadashi?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing I just felt a little nausea's" he said holding his hand up for Hiro not to take a step closer.

"Have you eaten today?" honey lemon asked.

"Yeah but you know hospital food isn't the most satisfying." He replied with a chuckle. Suddenly Hiro ran to his bag and searched for something inside it. When his hand had finally come across the object he wanted he dragged it out of his bag. Tadashi looked curiously at the brown bag Hiro was holding in his hand.

"What's in it?" Tadashi asked.

"Aunt Cass thought you were probably getting sick of the food here so she made you some sandwiches that you loved and some of the café sweets." Hiro handed Tadashi the bag. When it was in his hands he tore open the bag and grabbed one of the sandwiches out taking a huge bite out of it. He closed his eyes in bliss.

"Wow our Aunt makes amazing food." He said between bites.

"Its just a sandwich." Hiro chuckled. Everyone's faces drew small smiles at how much Tadashi was enjoying the food. He reached into the bag again and drew out a glazed apple fritter and took a big bite out of it.

"This is so good!" he exclaimed and finishing it off.

**This chapter continues in the next. I didn't feel like making one huge chapter so I split it up into two. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ugh I'm so sorry these are really late school and work are such a pain. If it helps the matter I have missed like three school days from staying up so late and sleeping past my alarm just to try and finish these *****awkwardly laughs and looks down in shame*****. I hope you guys enjoy and I will hopefully update soon.**

"Wow Tadashi I cant remember the last time I seen you eat my cooking like that." They all turned their heads to see Aunt Cass in the doorway. Tadashi quickly gulped down the food still in his mouth before speaking

"Well after only eating hospital food for so long he said smiling while shrugging his shoulders. She chuckled at her nephew and walked over to his bedside.

"So ready to start physical therapy?" she asked him.

"Wait why does he need physical therapy?" Honey asked before any one else in the group could.

"Well he has been bed ridden for so long due to the skin grafts that his muscle mass has decreased." She explained to them. If you were a stranger and just happened to walk into the room you wouldn't have thought he was burned any where else besides his face and slightly along his fore arms.

"Where else are you burned?" Fred asked.

"Legs, back and a little on my abdomen." He said gesturing to each part he listed.

"Do they still hurt?" Fred poked at Tadashi's ankle, which Tadashi replied by making a fake cry of pain and jerked his leg away as best as he could, startling Fred enough for him to jump back and run in to wasabi. Tadashi laughed at the outcome he had created.

"Don't do that to me I almost had heart attack." Fred said while holding his hand near his heart.

"Hey at least were already in a hospital." Hero joked giving Fred a cynical tooth gapped smile. Everyone began to laugh.

"Back to my question." Aunt Cass said trying to get Tadashi's attention "do you think you're up for physical therapy?" she asked once again.

"I guess." He said unsure.

"Good then you start tomorrow." she said and clapped her hands together.

"Do you think I'll be able to ever walk normal?" he asked with a worried look all over his face. Aunt Cass put her hand on his shoulder for re-assurance

"You will, your strong confident and able to do anything." She gave him a smile.

"She's right. I mean you did build Baymax after eighty four tries." Fred said. "If it were me I have given up after the first."

"What are you talking about Fred? You couldn't even build one of Baymax's hands." Go-go scolded him.

"I know that. I'm just trying to cheer him up." He said in a pouty tone. Tadashi laughed at the two of them bickering.

"Ok I think you guys have cheered me up enough. I'll go and try my best."

"Well now that, that is settled I have to get back to the café." Aunt Cass gave Tadashi a quick hug and reassuring smile then walked out of the room. The room was quiet for a while until Fred started asking questions on how it felt not to know whom you or anyone else was followed by other random questions like that. Tadashi wasn't really fazed by those questions at least that's how it seems to everyone besides Hiro. He noticed a small amount of pain working it's way onto Tadashi's face. However Hiro didn't bother to ask if he was ok because he was never really good at showing that he cared.

"Ok Fred I don't mean to be rude to you and your curiosity but I'm starting to get a headache." Hiro let out a sigh of relief and Go-go began to chuckle.

"See even if he doesn't know you well enough he still has enough guts to tell you to shut up." She said bumping Fred's arm with her elbow.

"Guys I got to go." Honey lemon randomly said.

"Why?" Go-go asked.

"Well I kind of still have some work to do in the lab."

"Then I guess I'm going to since you drove me here." Go-go said and began her walk to the door.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to Tadashi?" honey lemon asked. Go-go turned her head to Tadashi and waved to him while she popped her gum.

"Ok well see you later Tadashi." Honey lemon said and waved goodbye to him.

"So Hiro why don't you tell your brother what you accomplished while he was here." Wasabi offered.

"Oh sure I guess. Ok first I have to say one rule." They gave Hiro a weird look at why the boy who broke the rules was now setting one. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Tadashi…" he started. "Don't you ever go running into a burning building like that again. Do you understand how bad it hurt to think you died in there?" Tadashi felt his heart drop to his stomach as Hiro spoke.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame. "I must have put you all through so much pain."

"Hey it's ok now." Wasabi said giving Hiro a look that said why would you say that to him?

"Yeah we have you back." Fred said. "Ok back to your accomplishments, well actually all over our accomplishments." He said with a smile.

"Well I built Baymax armor so we could go after Callaghan but when we went to go catch him your, I'm mean our nerd friends showed up and we in the end lets just say we didn't win the first round." Hiro chuckled at the memory and continued on with the story. As he went on Tadashi's expression would change from amazement and then a look of horror.

"Wow I feel kind of left out." He chuckled after they had finished sharing their amazing experiences.

"Hey maybe Hiro can build you armor and we can all go beat crime together." Fred said jumping in glee.

"Wait you guys still beat up criminal's?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah the cops are to slow and it's really fun." Hiro said with a proud look.

"But it's dangerous." Hiro sighed at his brothers scolding.

"That's why we have armor and weapons." Wasabi explained.

"Wait you guys really have weapons?"

"Yeah how else do you think we could beat any of them?" Fred asked. "With our bare hands and skills?" he joked nudging wasabi's arm.

"Trust me Tadashi we are all extremely careful when we go out fighting." Tadashi didn't buy it but gave up a little on fighting them about it.

"Ok so Hiro how are you doing with college and this?" Tadashi asked.

"Well naturally I'm doing amazing in college. Fighting doesn't get in the way at all." Hiro stated.

"Good I guess." Tadashi leaned back in his bed and ran his hand through his hair. The room had grown quiet, the only sound being heard was the ones coming from children running around outside.

"Ok well I should get going. Got to go to work still." Wasabi said and walked out the door-waving goodbye. Tadashi looked over at Fred to see if he was following with Wasabi and why he was so quiet. Tadashi's face fell in a look that said are you kidding me? Fred had fallen asleep leaning against the wall with his comic book covering his face. Hiro was dozing off into space until he noticed what Tadashi had been looking at. He slowly walked over to Fred's side and quickly in one swift motion kicked up one of Fred's foot and ran back to his set before the goofy blonde was awakened by the fall. He looked from one Hamada to the other with a still groggy and scared look on his face.

"Hey Fred. What's up?" Tadashi asked keeping a straight face.

"How did I get on the floor?" Hiro let out a little laugh but covered it with a fake cough.

"I think your feet slipped while you were asleep." Hiro explained.

"Oh… wait I was never asleep!" he shouted.

"Hate to break it to you buddy, but yeah you were." Fred looked down as if trying to remember falling asleep.

"While I should be getting home." He got to his feet and picked up the comic book.

"See ya later guys." He said frantically waving his hand as he walked out the door.

"Bye Fred." They both asked in sync.

"So do you remember anything?" Hiro asked facing his brother.

"No not yet. Normally I start remembering during night time." Hiro turned his head and looked at out the window to the beautiful sunset. They were both kind of surprised that time moved so fast.

"Well that shouldn't be a very long wait."

"What do you mean wait?" Tadashi asked giving Hiro a glare of disapproval.

"I plan on being here for you when it happens."

"You cant Aunt Cass will freak out and what will you do when visiting hours end?"

"I'll hide somewhere in here."

"What if you fall asleep?"

"That's a good question," Hiro chuckled. "I don't really know."

"See then no." Tadashi scolded Hiro. Hiro's eyes fixed on to the floor while he thought of a way around the problem. About five minutes passed before Hiro nearly jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Finally thought of something?" Tadashi asked not sounding impressed at the moment.

"Yeah I can just sleep in your bed." Tadashi gave Hiro a confused look.

"Where will I sleep?"

"In the same bed."

"I don't really know Hiro, I don't think I'm fully comfortable enough to let you." Tadashi explained looking away from Hiro's gaze.

"That ok then I'll just sleep on the floor." Hiro go out of his chair and to a closet in the room. He began to pull out a pile of blankets and a pillow and dragged them to the other side of Tadashi's bed.

"There I'll be by your side the whole night then." Hiro said and spread the blankets onto the floor. Hiro laid on top of the blankets with his arms behind his head and looked up at the tiled ceiling.

"Tadashi?" he asked keeping his gaze on the tiles.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you. I felt my whole world end when you ran into that building."

"I'm sorry Hiro." Tadashi's voice was shaky and the monitor beside him started show elevated blood pressure levels.

"Why did you even run in? Didn't you think before you did?" Hiro asked. He tried to hold the tears that were blurring his vision back from rolling down his cheek. Tadashi was silent and looked only at his hands as he twirled his fingers.

"You always told me to think before I do anything." His voice was almost to low for Tadashi to hear.

"I don't know what your even talkin-" before he could finish his sentence Hiro shot up from the bed of blankets and was staring at Tadashi. Tadashi felt his heart go further then his stomach this time when it had dropped. He wasn't expecting to see Hiro to have tears in his eyes and a painful expression on his face. He didn't know what to say besides sorry.

"Didn't you think of how me and Aunt Cass would feel at that moment?" Hiro's voice was starting to rise making Tadashi lower his head even further. This time there was no wasabi or their friends to stop Hiro from yelling at him.

"I don't know Hiro." Tadashi whispered. His eyes began to blur blocking his vision of his hands that were still twirling around. He felt his body go numb and the room began to spin as if they he were on a tilt a whirl. His stomach lurched and he leaned to the other side of the bed hoping to not throw up on Hiro's blankets. Hiro hadn't noticed Tadashi's symptoms until the tears left had fallen.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked feeling guilty, thinking that this had happened because he was yelling at him.

"Hiro I feel so weird." Hiro looked at Tadashi and noticed that his whole body was beginning to rapidly shake.

"What's the matter?" Hiro nearly jumped onto the bed but stopped not wanting to make his brother more uncomfortable then he already was.

"I want to remember." Tadashi mumbled.

"You will don't worry about it." Hiro rubbed Tadashi's back trying to comfort him. Tadashi's body became limp and un-tensed under Hiro's hand.

"Tadashi?" he asked slightly to himself. He looked at the monitor and saw that Tadashi still had a steady pulse and his blood pressure from what Hiro could tell was normal. He pulled Tadashi back onto the bed and covered him up with the blanket more. Hiro was worried about how his brother passed out but figured it was stress. He lightly rested next to Tadashi and closed his eyes. He didn't know exactly what time it was or how long he had been asleep but it must have been late since after a nurse came in and saw him she ran out of the room. Hero sat up and looked around the lamp lite room then back at his brother who still seemed to be asleep.

"Crap." He hissed under his breath when he heard foot steps in the hall getting closer. The nurse must have gotten security to take him away. He grabbed Tadashi's arm and began to violently shake it.

"Tadashi, Tadashi you need to wake up a nurse called security on me." Hiro exclaimed. Tadashi opened his eyes barely and mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey kid you cant be in hear." Hiro turned his head to the security guard walking over to him.

"I was just trying to keep a eye on my brother." Hiro stated angrily.

"That's what the nurse's and doctors are for." Hiro looked to his brother and began to wiggle his arm again. "Don't do that you might hurt him!" the security guard ordered.

"No it won't." Hiro protested. The guard grabbed Hiro's arm and began to drag him out of the room.

"Tadashi! Wake up!" he yelled. Tadashi opened his eyes and looked to the doorway all he could make out were two figures and Hiro getting dragged out of the room while screaming for him.

"No." he said and lifted the blanket off his body reveling his burned legs. "You can't take him!" he was starting to become more aware of the situation and climbed out of bed. The nurse noticed him struggle and rushed to his side urging him to sit back down. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her to the side.

"They can't take Hiro. He's my little brother!" he yelled. Hiro looked up right before he turned out of the room and gasped when he noticed Tadashi standing.

"Tadashi!" he smiled and then was dragged around the corner losing sight of his brother. He wiggled in the guard's grip, which only tightened even more. He felt anger build up in his chest along with the sorrow of being dragged away from Tadashi. He started to let out small cries and whimpered for Tadashi. Tadashi heard the whimpers and some how managed to get enough strength to walk out the room he didn't even notice the monitor that was on his finger get yanked off and ran to Hiro.

"Let him go please he wasn't doing anything wrong I said he could stay!" Tadashi yelled as he caught up with the guard.

"No ones allowed after visiting hours."

"Then I'll leave too." Tadashi stopped and held his hands in a fist.

"Mr. Hamada you can't leave." The nurse gasped as she caught up with him.

"But Hiro needs to stay!"

"I understand that please keep your voice down for the other patients." She said putting her finger to her lips as if saying 'shh' and looked up and down the hall for any people looking out of there rooms.

"I don't care! I need Hiro. Don't you guys get that?" the security guard stopped and looked to the nurse who gave him a just as puzzled look as he did. Hiro looked at Tadashi surprised to see him standing even when he looked as if he just wanted to give up and fall to the floor. No one said a word until Hiro stomped on the security guards foot and ran to his brother's side. When he wrapped his arm around Tadashi's body Tadashi finally gave in and crumbled into his little brother.

"Thanks Hiro." He said. The nurse walked over to the guard checking if his foot was ok.

"You can stay but only for tonight. Please don't walk out side the room until tomorrow or we will have to call a family member to come and get you." She said glaring at Hiro. Tadashi sighed and walked back to the room.

"Tadashi your walking." Hiro gapped as they walked into the room. Tadashi looked down at his feet and the back at Hiro.

"Yeah. I guess I am." He chuckled and sat back down onto the bed.

"I don't like to press onto you about remembering but did you?" Hiro asked nervously.

"I know about you and my family from before like Aunt Cass. I can only remember things up until you graduated." He smiled to Hiro who just smiled back and gave him a huge hug that could nearly have killed him.

"That's great." Hiro whispered.

"What time is it?" Tadashi asked after they released from the hugging.

"I don't really know why?" Hiro asked looking around the room for a clock.

"I need all the rest I can get for tomorrow." He said lifting his legs back into the bed and turning on the T.V. he looked at the time on the T.V.'s guide.

"It's nearly one thirty?" he asked almost to himself.

"Wow I didn't realize we had fallen asleep for that long." Hiro commented.

"Neither did I." Tadashi said. "We should get to sleep then." Hiro walked around the bed back to his pile of blankets and laid down on it.

"So you think you wont be able to walk still?" Hiro chuckled.

"I don't know bonehead. I might but will be really sore afterwards." He said. By the tone of his voice Hiro could tell that Tadashi had a smile on his face and it relaxed him.

"Good night nerd." Hiro covered himself up.

"You're the bigger nerd. Nerd." Tadashi joked and leaned back into the bed and began to drift into a deep sleep. Hiro looked out the window of the room to the city lite sky. 'Everything was going to be smooth sailing from now on.' He thought and rolled onto his side following Tadashi into a deep sleep.

**Yay I finally finished oh my god took forever though. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the first two chapters. Thanks for reading until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all following along with my story so far. Also for all the favorites they mean so much and are why I will try my hardest to keep up with this story. **

The sun was shinning through the windows of the physical therapy room. There were multiple other people using equipment and trainers by their sides cheering them on.

Tadashi was sitting at the far part of the room sitting in his wheel chair waiting for his trainer to see him. The fact that no one was with him made him even more nervous than he already was. He watched as a young girl walked on a treadmill with small weights that were probably inly five pounds around her ankles.

"Mr. Hamada?" Tadashi turned to the direction where his name had been called. A lady in around her thirties walked over to him. She was wearing the normal outfit expected for any doctor, scrubs and tennis shoes. Her golden brown hair was tied back revealing her green eyes. Her walk was swift and she looked fit for her age, which was probably good and needed for her practice.

"Hi, Tadashi?" she asked reaching out her hand for him to shake.

"Yes." He was about to get out of the chair until a sudden sharp pain shot through his legs and he remembered that he could barely walk.

"I'm Tina, nice to meet you." She had a soft motherly tone in her voice that made Tadashi less nervous. "Ready to get walking again?" she smiled.

"I guess." He awkwardly smiled back.

"Ok so don't worry about today we don't plan on making you run, yet!" she re-assured him and gave a small laugh. At first it was a relief to Tadashi until she laughed now it just made him slightly scared.

"We will first begin with you sitting up right on a table and having you lift your legs out straight." She took the handles of his wheel chair and pushed him over to an examining table.

"So do you have any siblings?" she asked. She must not have known he lost his memory, luckily Hiro had found him or this would have been very troubling.

"Yes I have a younger brother. His name is Hiro." She stopped him next to the table and helped him get out of his chair.

"Hiro? That's a pretty interesting name." she chuckled.

"Yeah I guess it is." He replied after sitting on table.

"So I bet you can't wait to get out of here." She joked with him.

"Yeah I really want to get back home soon."

"Well we shall work our best and hardest, ok?" she gave him thumbs up and a smile.

***Page break***

By the end of Tadashi's physical therapy session his legs were soar and felt worse then they had before. He wheeled himself along to the elevator with a nurse following behind him, just to make sure he would be ok. He pushed the button and rolled himself in, with the nurse still following. The doors closed and the elevator grew silent besides the humming noise and the occasional muffled laughter and conversations heard beyond the closed doors as they passed each floor.

"So how did it go?" he nurse finally spoke.

"It was good, but tough." He gave her a small smile then looked back at the doors.

"Tina sure has tons of energy doesn't she?"

"Yeah, just might kill me." He joked.

"We actually get that a lot with her." She smiled glancing to Tadashi. The doors opened and Tadashi wheeled out feeling awkward when the people who were about to get on nearly jumped out of the way for him. It was like they were scared. No, that's not it. They pity me'. He thought disappointed. They turned down the hall; Tadashi was the first to notice that Hiro was standing out in front of his room. Hiro looked up form the floor to his brother and a smile drew across his face and he ran up to his brother.

"How was it?" Hiro asked.

"Good but I feel as if they are trying to kill me." He joked. Hiro's smile fell and a confused look spread across his face.

"Why do you say that?" he glanced over his shoulder giving the nurse who was still following a glare as cold as ice. When she noticed his gaze she looked down to the floor. Ever since last night Hiro hasn't been too fond of nurses or guards.

"I was just messing with you, Hiro. Calm down." Tadashi gave him a reassuring smile. Hiro let out a huff of breathe and continued to walk.

"Tadashi will you be ok if I leave?" the nurse asked as they entered the room.

"Yeah" Tadashi smiled and she left.

"Why do they have a nurse following you around?" Hiro asked.

"I think its cause they want to make sure I'm always ok."

"I think it's creepy." Hiro sat down in the chair while Tadashi stared blankly at the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well my legs are kind of tired and I can barely lift them."

"Oh that's right your probably going to need help." Hiro smiled and walked over to Tadashi.

"No I kind of thought I was just going to sit in this chair for the rest of the day." Hiro grabbed Tadashi's arm and slowly lifted him up to his feet. Hiro fell back in his chair tired from having to lift his brother.

"Hiro." Hiro looked up to Tadashi who was sitting in the bed breathing heavily from the stress put on his body.

"Yeah Tadashi?" he asked. Tadashi looked over at Hiro confused.

"I didn't say anything." Hiro's heart skipped and his face went pale.

"But you just said my name." Hiro protested.

"No I didn't you must be hearing things. How much sleep have you been getting lately?" he asked.

"Not gonna say." Hiro chuckled and relaxed.

"See then just get some sleep tonight." Tadashi relaxed in his bed.

"So when do you think you can get out of this place?" Hiro asked trying to forget the voice he heard. Tadashi let out a long sigh.

"I don't really know for sure Hiro. We should probably just wait for the doctor to say something about it." Hiro pouted and sank into his seat.

"Don't you have class today?"

"Yeah but I called in saying there was a family matter." Hiro explained while waving his hand for Tadashi not to worry.

"Don't skip school just because of me." Tadashi scolded Hiro.

"Relax I can just get caught up in like five minutes if I wanted to." Tadashi gave Hiro a glare.

"I'll go tomorrow, okay?"

"For sure?"

"Yes." Hiro sighed. They sat in silence for a moment until a doctor came walking into his room.

"Hello Hamada's." the doctor gave Hiro a look of annoyance probably cause one of the nurses told him about last night.

"How are you feeling Tadashi?" he said and wrote down some stuff on the clipboard.

"Good, soar but better." He explained with a smile.

"Well that's to be expected. How are you feeling besides soar?" the doctor asked.

"Ok I guess a little worn out and drained feeling." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anything else?" the doctor wrote down some more things probably what Tadashi had just said.

"Nope."

"That's good." The doctor turned on his heel and began to walk to the door.

"Um doctor I have a question." Hiro said. The doctor stopped and looked over to Hiro.

"Yes?"

"When do you think he will be able to come home?" Hiro gestured to Tadashi who just smiled meekly at the doctor. The doctor's eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed to a thin line.

"Well that all depends on his memories and therapy sessions." Hiro's head dropped and he began to pout. "As long as he gets better he should be out soon. Just watch it will pass by like a blur." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. Hiro leaned back in his chair.

"Why cant any one give me a straight answer?" he pouted again. Tadashi chuckled at how Hiro's face was crunched up and his lip stuck out slightly. "What are you laughing at?" Hiro asked while glaring at his brother.

"Nothing it's just your face." he said pointing to Hiro.

"Oh yeah well it's just your face too." Hiro said and pointed back at his brother. Tadashi's smile fell and he looked disappointed at Hiro. Hiro hadn't realized why he was getting the cold shoulder until he remembered how Tadashi's face was burnt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." He stammered.

"It's ok. You didn't mean it though, did you?" Tadashi asked.

"No of course not, it was a accident." Hiro put up his hands in defense. The rest of the day went by slowly with occasional visits from there friends and from Aunt Cass. Hiro was now on his way walking home. There was a small breeze that seeped its way through Hiro's hoodie onto his skin making him shiver. He looked up to the sky and noticed that yet again there were no stars. Hiro walked through the door of the lucky cat café. It was past open hours but Aunt Cass left it unlocked for him to walk through, all the chairs were already up on the tables and the sweets that weren't bought were put away. The only thing left that Hiro could think of doing to help out his aunt was to close the rest of the way. He turned back to the door and locked it then to the windows and pulled down the shutters. Once he was sure that he had finished he walked upstairs.

"Hey honey." Aunt Cass called from over the counter. "Back for the night?"

"Yeah. What for dinner tonight?" he asked as he walked around to the counter.

"I was thinking of making rice and curry. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good I'll be upstairs if you need me." He waved to her and headed up. The room was quiet and lit only by Hiro's desk lamp.

"Ow." The sounds of Baymax inflating filled the room and soon the walking balloon was standing in its charging station.

"Hello Hiro. What seems to be the problem?" he stepped to Hiro and waved his hand in circular motion.

"Nothing much just wanted to have someone else to talk to." He said and sat in his computer chair. Baymax nodded his round head and walked to his side.

"How long do you think it will be until Tadashi returns?"

"I can not say Hiro because I haven't scanned him yet today to see his improvement." Baymax explained.

"Ok." Hiro turned to his computer and began to search the Internet for physical therapy recovery. Baymax walked around the room to mochi who was sitting in the windowsill. The cat eagerly got up and nuzzled Baymax's hand as he reached out to pet him. Hiro was deep in thought until he heard a voice.

"Wake up Hiro." Hiro turned in his chair and scanned the room. Baymax looked up to Hiro as he held the cat in his arms.

"What the matter Hiro?" the robot asked.

"Did you just say anything Baymax?" the robot tilted his head to the side.

"No." Hiro could feel his stomach turn. It was the same voice from before, he thought.

**Ok just to not get you guys confused it is not a ghost lol also **_**candycanelila**_** you brain is awesome. Your idea gave me an idea for the story so thank you so much. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok so I'm going to jump ahead because I feel as if just writing about Tadashi going to therapy everyday would get boring so this chapter will start with them being told he can go home.**

"Congratulations Mr. Hamada." The doctor said. Everyone began to cap their hands and cheer. Tadashi bowed his head and blushed.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I couldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for all you guys." The nurses and doctors who had been helping him along shook his hands.

"You ready to get home?" Aunt Cass asked smiling. Hiro stood beside her with the same expression on his face. Tadashi nodded his head and they walk down the hallway. Tadashi was happy that after a month and a half of intense physical therapy that he was just now getting to go home. His walking was still a little off but the doctors just said he would have to use a cane for support they also said that when he got home he might start to remember more due to the environment.

"We have a surprise for you at home." Hiro said as he jumped into the middle seat of the truck. Tadashi slowly sat down next to him resting the cane in between his knees.

"What type of surprise?" Tadashi asked.

"Can't tell you, you will just have to wait." Hiro gave Tadashi an evil smirk.

"Ok so tonight I was thinking for dinner to have hot wings, since Tadashi hasn't had my hot wings in a long time." She started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Tadashi rolled down the window and let the breeze run through his hair. The air smelt fresh unlike the air in the hospital, which smelt like hand sanitizer and anti-bacterial soap. He opened his eyes and watched as the houses passed by while trying to imagine what his house looked like. He thought about what his room looked like from what Hiro had been telling him of his interests. The room would be clean besides the piles of books on the floor, there would be papers in the basket from inventions he didn't fully like and other things he thought suited him scattered along the room. When they finally stopped it was in front of the lucky cat café. Hiro told him that they had lived above it but he didn't understand why they didn't just rent it out to someone else and got their own house. Aunt Cass got out of the car as fast as she could.

"Wait here." She said pointing to Tadashi as she ran to the door and unlocked it.

"What is she doing?" Tadashi asked Hiro and sat back in his seat.

"Getting ready." He chuckled. Tadashi looked back at the door and noticed a hand waving them to come in. They got out of the car and walked into the café. It was dark and no one could be seen.

"Where did she go?" Tadashi squinted his eyes. Hiro walked past his brother behind the counter.

"Hold on I'll get the lights." The lights flashed on and it took a moment before their eyes adjusted. Tadashi looked around the room noticing that there was no one in the store.

"So now what?" Tadashi asked looking to his brother.

"I guess we should go upstairs." Hiro shrugged his shoulders and walked through the hallway to the apartment stairs. The apartment above was dark and quiet also.

"Did she leave us?" Tadashi asked as he looked around trying to a make out the shapes of furniture and other objects. The lights flew on once again stealing Tadashi of his sight

"Surprise!" Tadashi's friend and Aunt Cass screamed as they jumped from behind the kitchen counter. Tadashi jumped back forgetting how his legs still aren't fully capable of holding him up and fell to the floor. They all began laughing; even Hiro was.

"Are you ok?" Hiro asked while helping his brother up.

"Yeah just nearly had a heart attack." His friends all surrounded him giving him hugs and pats on the back

"It's good to see you at eye level." Go-go commented.

"But now I'm taller then you." Tadashi smiled while looking down at the short Korean girl. Go-go's face flushed red.

"Whatever!" she turned and walked to the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to mochi.

"So what are you guys here for?"

"A welcome home party!" Fred shouted.

"Thanks you guys." Tadashi said while he looked around the apartment. He noticed that there were only two doors leading off from the living room besides the staircase for the café.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Cass asked after she noticed his gaze.

"Where's my room."

"Upstairs." She said pointing to a staircase behind him. ' How hadn't he noticed that when he walked up here?' he thought.

"Do you want to go see it?" Hiro asked as he jumped off his chair.

"Sure." Tadashi followed behind his brother up the stairs.

"It's basically how it was before." Hiro said as they turned the corner. Tadashi's jaw dropped when he saw how messy it was. The bed wasn't made and there was paper all over the place along with a few food wrappers.

"It's so messy." He gapped.

"Yeah, "Hiro chuckled. "Sorry about that." Hiro rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Am I really this messy?" Hiro turned and looked to Tadashi in confusion. "What I was just asking." Hiro began to laugh.

"No I made all this."

"Why were you in my room?"

"We split the room." Hiro said pointing to the divider. Tadashi walked up to it and slid the divider over while looking inside to the small space. There was a neatly done bed a shelf as tall as him filled with books and a desk which was neatly cleaned and whipped down, Tadashi let out a sigh of relief and sat on the bed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I was just scared that I made that mess."

"Ouch that hurts." Hiro chuckled and sat next to Tadashi. "Here" Tadashi looked over to Hiro and noticed the dark navy blue hate with the SFIT logo on top of it. It looked a little worn out and used.

"Are you giving me your hat?" Tadashi asked smiling goofily at Hiro.

"No I'm giving you your hat back." Hiro said emphasizing the 'your' and placed it into Tadashi's hands.

"Thanks I guess." He put it on his head and looked to Hiro. "How do I look?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You look like my brother." Hiro chuckled. Tadashi smiled to Hiro and looked around his room some more.

"Why is it so small in here?"

"When we first moved in with Aunt Cass you insisted that I should have the bigger half."

"Makes sense then." Tadashi chuckled. They sat there for a few moments waiting for Tadashi to finish admiring his neat and nearly perfect room until thy heard Aunt Cass yelling for them to come back down.

"I thought you guys got locked in there." She chuckled as they walked to the stairs landing. "Come see the cake I made you." They both walked to the kitchen table. The cake was a teal blue-green and had white frosting around the border. In neat cursive letters on the top said 'welcome home Tadashi' with a few exclamation points on the end.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Tadashi said and gave her a hug. She was caught slightly off guard since Tadashi was still not fully used to giving out hugs.

"Anytime Tadashi." He released her from the hug and looked at the cake.

"It's so perfect I don't have the heart to cut it." He chuckled.

"Women up Tadashi it's just a cake." Go-go said as she stomped her way to the group leaving mocha behind on the couch. "If you like it so much just take a picture."

"Good idea, go-go!" Honey lemon squealed and pulled out her phone. "Tadashi hold it up so I can get a picture of you with it." Tadashi gave her wary look.

"I don't really want to get my picture taken." He sighed.

"Why not?" honey lemon asked. Tadashi brought his hand up to his face and pointed to one of the scars.

"That's why." Honey lemon gulped and dropped her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you wouldn't let me." She said and just took a picture of the cake.

"It's ok hopefully I will be able to feel comfortable again." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok now time to cut this thing!" Fred yelled as he held a knife in his hand.

"Careful with that you could trip and land on it or something." Wasabi barked as he backed away from Fred.

"Trust me I wouldn't do that." Fred twirled the knife in his hand teasing his OCD friend. Go-go grabbed Fred's arm and snatched the knife away.

"I'll do it!" she said and began to cut up the cake. She placed the slices on separate plates while Hiro handed them out to each person.

"Wow go-go you cut them so perfectly!" wasabi exclaimed as he examined the edges. She put her hands on her hips and grinned proudly.

"Well of course." She said. Tadashi laughed at the Korean girls behavior and began to eat the cake. The rest of the day was filled with the group telling Tadashi about how they took down the professor with their awesome suits Hiro had helped them build and some exaggeration from Fred. They also bragged to Tadashi about how awesome Hiro was in class. Tadashi was proud of his brother's accomplishments but also frustrated with how reckless he became with out him around. It was like this for a few hours until around nine when honey lemon had to leave after that they all slowly started to take their leaves. Hiro sat in his chair writing up a paper for school when Tadashi slowly walked up the stairs.

"Hey Hiro?" Tadashi said as he reached the last step. Hiro turned in his chair and looked to see if Tadashi needed any help.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still bot-fight?" Tadashi's face went stern and serious.

"No not anymore since I thought you had died." Hiro said depressed.

"Good." Tadashi let out a sigh.

"I didn't think you remembered that." Hiro chuckled. "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't have."

"Yeah well I'm glad I did. Now I know you better by remembering things like that." Tadashi walked over to his half and sat on the bed.

"Have you been remembering anything else?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Not really. It's kind of strange."

"How so?"

"Well I kind of thought I would remember nearly everything by this time."

"It will get better for now just relax." Hiro saved his work and turned off the computer. "We should get to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Hiro took off his shoes and threw them across the room.

"Why what's tomorrow?"

"I was planning on showing you the lab."

"Ok sounds good I guess you didn't mess it up did you?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked pretending to act shocked.

"Did you mess up my lab or is it the same?"

"Well it looks a little different but not that much I guess."

"Eh doesn't even matter since I don't go there anymore." Tadashi let out a long depressing sigh. The room grew silent and the two boys sat in their beds staring into space before either of them said anything.

"Hey Tadashi?" Hiro began. If the room hadn't been so quiet he wouldn't have heard Hiro.

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me but." He stopped. "I hear some one calling me."

"Like on the phone?" Tadashi said looking around for Hiro's phone. "I'll help you find it." He climbed off his bed and walked around the room searching.

"No not on the phone but randomly I'll hear someone call out my name."

"Who is it?" Tadashi sat down next to his brother.

"I have no idea but I'm getting scared."

"Did you have Baymax scan you?"

"Yeah but he says he cant detect anything serious."

"That's weird when does it happen?"

"Well sometimes when I'm alone it will randomly happen."

"What does the voice sound like?"

"I cant tell it sounds like a lady at some points but other times it sounds like a man." Tadashi looked at the floor and tried to think of what could be wrong with his brother.

"Have you been sleeping any better?" Tadashi asked since that was the only thing he could think of for a logical reason.

"I have been trying but I can't really get that whole sleeping thing down right." Hiro chuckled.

"Well let's get to bed early tonight and from now on and see how it goes." Tadashi suggested.

"Ok." Hiro crawled underneath his covers and lay down. " You can go back to your side of the room now you know?" Hiro said while poking Tadashi in the back with his toes.

"I know I was just thinking sorry." Tadashi laughed and walked to his bed. "Goodnight bone head."

"Night nerd." Hiro laughed.

"What are you talking about you're a bigger nerd then me."

"No way!"

"Yup you're the one still going to nerd school." Tadashi teased.

"Well if it wasn't for the fire so would you. Now go to sleep." Hiro barked and rolled on his side covering himself up to his chin. Tadashi laughed at how childish Hiro still was and went to bed himself.

**Ok I am so sorry if this chapter is a whole bunch of rambling since it was to me but if it wasn't to you guys then I hope you enjoyed. I'm also sorry for the long wait being a junior in high school having to worry about ACT is not fun. Until next time (^ v ^)/**


End file.
